Her Affection
by Roxius
Summary: Saku finds comfort in a certain bluehaired Guild Master when Endrance has feelings for Haseo. Zelkova X Saku in 30 sentences. Warning: CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!


Title: Her Affection

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T at best

Pairing: Zelkova X Saku

Summary: Saku finds comfort in a certain blue-haired Guild Master when Endrance has feelings for Haseo. Zelkova X Saku in 30 sentences. Warning: CRACK PAIRING! Please R & R!

A/N: In this fic, Zelkova's player is a 12-year old boy.

* * *

**1. Attract**

Everyone was a bit surprised when they found out that Saku had not only lost her interest in Endrance, but also that Zelkova was now the object of her affection. Even more shocking was the fact that Zelkova actually found Saku to be quite adorable…

**2. Dress**

"I…uh, like your dress!" Zelova exclaimed, trying to desperately think of something that will create a conversation between them. Saku just smiled and replied, "Thanks. No one's ever said that before…" Zelkova felt a little hot when he noticed how Saku kept staring at him.

**3. Kiss**

Zelkova couldn't believe how many feelings and emotions went through his mind as Saku's tongue slipped in through his lips. Zelkova could feel his entire body grow hot and sweat began to roll down the sides of his face. When they separated, Saku smiled and whispered, "That, baby, was only the first one…"

**4. Height**

Zelkova found it really annoying that everyone called him and Saku as 'little lovers'. He would always tell them that they obviously weren't little.

**5. Sugar**

Having a lot of sugar causes Zelkova and Saku to do a lot of crazy things…especially to each other. Haseo learned this the hard way when he walked in on them making out on the couch covered in nothing but white sugar.

**6. Age**

Zelkova always felt a little embarrassed when he thought about how he's already got a girlfriend at the age of 12.

**7. Soft**

Saku always found Zelkova's soft clothes to be a very good pillow.

**8. Rain**

As the rain fell from the clouds and hit the ground, Saku let out a sigh and muttered, "Great! It just HAD to rain on the day I was gonna take Zelkova out on a date!"

**9. Ears**

Saku let out a small giggle when Zelkova gently caressed Saku's ears with his tongue.

**10. Name**

One day, Saku had asked Zelkova if she knows what 'Saku' means. Zelkova just smiled at her and replied, "It means 'new moon', of course..."

**11. Hero**

Sure, Saku's 'hero' was a small blue-haired boy with horns on his head, but the little blond-haired girl couldn't have cared less.

**12. Run**

They've been on the run for so long that Zelkova has forgotten how long ago it was when he first realized of his feelings for Saku.

**13. Beauty**

Zelkova always remembered how his grandmother would tell him that beauty was on the inside, not the outside. He wondered if the same was true for Saku, who was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met...

**14. Temptation**

As Zelkova's eyes viewed Saku's small yet delicate body, he began to wonder how long he could hold back her temptation.

**15. Love**

"I love you, Zelkova-chan..." Saku whispered as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. Zelkova brushed some hair out of Saku's face and replied, "I love you, too..."

**16. Dream**

Even in their dreams, they were never far from each other...

**17. Drunk**

Haseo felt like he was in living hell when he found out how Zelkova and Saku react after having eight full cans of beer.

**18. Silence**

The two lovers didn't really need words to communicate. Their eyes did all the talking for them.

**19. Miss**

Saku wrapped her arms around Zelkova's chest and cried, "I missed you so much!" This was a little ridiculous since Zelkova was only in the bathroom for three minutes.

**20. World**

Zelkova wonders if he would have ever found love if it wasn't for 'The World'.

**21. Laugh**

When Haseo announced he was marrying Kuhn, both Zelkova and Saku broke out into laughter. Then, they learned he was being serious.

**22. Lies**

When Saku found out Zelkova quit playing 'The World', her entire life in the game began to feel like a lie.

**23. Gentle**

He was always gentle. Always. Even when they fought, he was always gentle to his little princess.

**24. Blur**

As their lives flew by, everything that happened felt like a blur.

**25. Fool**

Saku had never heard Zelkova use the word 'fool' so many times in her life. All she did was rush into a boss battle and almost get killed. No big deal.

**26. Shadow**

Bo liked Zelkova as well, but all he could do was live within Saku's shadows, forever watching.

**27. Sudden**

Everything went too fast, too sudden. Zelkova could only watch in horror as Bordeaux dug her blade deeper into Saku's chest.

**28. Blood**

Zelkova's tongue moved gently across Saku's injury as he licked away the wounds, feeding his thirst for her body...

**29. Proposal**

"S-Saku...will you...will you marry me?"

**30. Final**

To Saku, Zelkova was the final piece of the puzzle of her life.


End file.
